


Are You Mine?

by TheLiveshipParagon



Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Hellblazer
Genre: Angst, Begging, Dominance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Loss, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiveshipParagon/pseuds/TheLiveshipParagon
Summary: Lifelong friends with John Constantine, you mourn the death of your mutual friend with copious amounts of gin.





	Are You Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> (Written following a prompt by @stanclub ! Hope it’s a little similar to what you were after!)
> 
> Proof reading errors likely

Quite how you ended up snogging John Constantine in his shithole of a flat, you weren’t sure.

You had something of a strange camaraderie. Two magi with chips on their shoulder, a wealth of daddy issues and a severe attitude problem. You seemed to always circle each other, ending up at the same places, chasing the same monsters.

You’d met him during the Newcastle incident, barely escaping with your life as he unleashed the demon Nergal into the world without a proper binding spell but you didn’t have the heart to tell him he was a colossal twat when you saw what had happened to the little girl and how much it had broken him.

Since then you’d both formed a firm friendship, helping each other out in your acrid thirst for new spells.

Tonight, you’d been after the King of Vampires along with another mutual friend, Barry. The King had been trying to infect the water supply to London to turn the public into more soldiers for his army. You’d managed to stop him but Barry had died in the process.

That’s how you’d ended up in John’s flat, knocking back gin like it was going out of fashion.

“To Baz,” John holds up his drink.

“To Baz,” you parrot.

After five glasses a piece, you were in that strange stage of drunkness where confessions just spilled out from you both.

“Why do we always lose everyone?” John stares into his drink, the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“I don’t know,” you answer honestly. “It’s not like Baz was a novice either. I just….I shouldn’t expect anyone to stay alive long at this point. I’m surprised  _you’re_  still here.”

“You know why that is,” John frowns. “And you’re alright. You still have Paul. I have no one. Gary’s gone, Ritchie’s lost in the bloody internet, Kit’s disappeared….what a sodding lonely existence this is.”

He sags on the sofa, all the life leaving him it seems. His pity party had reached its height and you didn’t blame him. Watching Baz get torn apart would haunt anyone.

“I don’t have Paul,” you say quietly.

“What?” John turns to you. “What do you mean?”

“Paul checked out. Couldn’t take it any more.”

“Checked…..fucking hell,” John shakes his head. “I’m sorry, luv. I didn’t know. What a pair we are.”

“ _Cursed_ is what we are,” you agree.

He sighs long and hard, taking an intense drag of his cigarette before he stubs it out in the ashtray and leans over to you, one hand resting on your leg and plaintiff eyes boring into yours.

“You’re not gonna leave me too, are you?”

“I don’t plan on dying, John,” you smile slightly.

His hand comes up to your face, cupping your cheek as he sways slightly, the alcohol fully taking hold. It’s unexpected. In fact, he’s never show an affectionate interest in you. You’ve always had a sort of insult based friendship and a base line of competitiveness.

“Please don’t, luv,” he says softly. “I’d miss you something rotten.”

“You’d miss me?” you smirk. “John Constantine would miss me?”

“Oh give over,” he scowls. “No need to take the piss. A man’s baring his soul here, lass.”

“I’d miss you too if you died,” you admit, saving him the embarrassment.

“You would, huh?”

He seems to be considering something for a time and you don’t know what he’s thinking. His hand is still on your cheek like he’s afraid to take it away, to lose the contact.

“Fuck it, I’m taking a risk,” he announces to no one in particular.

When he suddenly kisses you, you’re absolutely in shock. You just sit there mutely, frozen to the spot.

“Oh bollocks,” he winces as he pulls away. “You’re not into it, are you? I’m such a stupid fucking idiot.”

“Do you…..like me?” you blink.

“Luv, I’ve wanted to get into your knickers ever since you called me a ‘pretentious knob in PVC trousers’. I just never tried to because I always tend to colossally cock things up when I mix friendship and romance. Look, I’m sorry. Just forget it. I’m pissed up and lonely and that’s not a good combo.”

It’s not like you’ve never looked at John that way. You’d seen him changing a few times whilst you were on missions and the man was a pretty sight to look at. He also seemed to be packing quite a bit into his boxers…not that you stared that much. You just didn’t have good luck with relationships either. All your lovers were either dead or that horrified by your 'work’ that they ran far away.

“I’m lonely too,” you offer. “And you  _did_ look good in those trousers.”

“I’m not as thin as I used to be,” he laughs, patting his stomach. “But cheers all the same, lass.”

“That means kiss me, you fuckwit,” you roll your eyes, grabbing his tie and pulling him back to you.

The kiss is messy, full of so much history and emotion. You hadn’t realised how much tension you’d been holding in around John as it finally breaks the dam and you just lose yourself in the sensation.

“Are you absolutely sure?” John breathes, breaking away, his hair mussed up and his eyes dilated. “I’m not….I don’t….I don’t have normal…..tastes.”

“I’ve heard you have sex before, remember?” you laugh. “The Gryffin Hotel?”

“Shit, you heard that?” John’s face falls. “Christ, I’m sorry luv. That must have been right traumatising.”

“Well I did return the favour so to speak at the Marriott.”

“Aye, and I was mad jealous,” he scoffs. “That twat you shacked up with didn’t deserve you. Didn’t sound like he made you cum either.”

“Uh…” you blush, the alcohol making the reaction worse.

“If you’re sure about this, I’ll make sure you have a night you won’t forget,” John leans closer, his shy and sad demeanour shedding for something more primal. “I won’t stop til you’re screaming me name.”

He waits a heartbeat for you to protest but you don’t. In truth, you remembered that night, listening to him and his flavour of the week and you had to admit, you liked what you heard.

“Good,” is all he says before he dives on you, pushing you back down into his broken sofa where the cushions just envelop you.

His mouth is all over you, your lips, your jaw, your neck, your chest. It’s like he was an animal restrained and now he was let loose. John’s fingers rapidly undo your shirt, his energy infectious as you’re trying to do the same but failing miserably at the tiny buttons.

“Oh come 'ere,” he sits up, ripping the shirt apart before throwing the remnants into the corner. “Now let’s get somewhere where we can spread out more.”

He scoops you up, throwing you over his shoulder as you giggle like an idiot. His bedroom isn’t much tidier but you don’t care at this point.

He drops you on the mattress before wrenching your jeans off, completely tearing into your knickers and now you’re completely bare to him.

“Bloody fucking gorgeous,” he purrs at the sight of you.

“Not fair,” you pout. “You’re more clothed.”

“Oh I can easily sort that out, luv,” he winks, shucking out of his trousers and his boxers until you can see  _exactly_  how much he wants you. “Like what you see?”

“Normally the cocky boys don’t have the length to back it up,” you smirk.

“And me?”

“Is 'wow’ sufficient?”

“Not quite,” he straddles you, legs either side of your torso. “Sure you’re up for my way of playing, lass?”

“Just shut up,” you run your hands up his back, raking your nails slightly and you hear him hiss.

“Fuuuuuck,” he groans. “Alright then, luv. Show me how much you like what you see.”

One hand in your hair, he pulls your head up to him and you let your tongue gently lap a long line all the way up his sizeable cock.

You watch his eyes flutter closed and that excites you immensely. You love watching guys’ reactions. You decide to take it up a notch and really lavish your attentions. Your tongue reaches the tip and swirls there before you take him between your lips sliding your mouth all the way down until he hits the back of your throat.

“Oh lass,” he moans. “Do you like that? Do you enjoy sucking my cock like this?”

“Mmmhmmm,” is all you manage to get out, looking up into his eyes that are ablaze with lust.

“More,” he demands.

You hollow your cheeks, bobbing up and down his length. You can feel him stiffening even more and you’re so desperate to know how it would feel for him to fuck you.

“Look at you,” he praises, stroking your hair. “Such a good lass, aren’t you? Taking all of me. I’m impressed.”

At his compliments, you push yourself even further down on his cock until you feel him enter your throat and the noise he makes is worth the slight discomfort. There’s the slightest twitch that he does and an involuntary buck of his hips.

“Shitting hell, if I’d of known you were this good I would’ve tried to get in your knickers earlier,” he chuckles. “Come on now, luv, this is marvellous. Don’t stop.”

You don’t think you’d ever been this eager to please someone, to want to hear the little noises of appreciation, to hear all the depraved phrases spilling out of his mouth.

“Look at me, lass,” he says, voice deep and heavy with his lust and you comply. “Fuck you look so good. I was such a silly bastard to be scared of this.”

“Yes, you were,” you let your tongue trace tiny patterns, following the curve upwards. “And so was I.”

There was something so thrilling about looking up whilst you lavish tiny kisses along him, seeing how rumpled he was, how a flush had started in his cheeks.

“Enough,” he says suddenly, jumping away from you and settling his torso in between your legs. “I don’t need to get too excited and I’ve got some pretty sounds I wanna hear from you.”

Then his arms crook under your thighs, pinning you in place whilst he just hovers, oh so gently, above you and you can feel the warmth of his breath washing over you slightly.

“John, don’t tease me,” you whine after he lingers for too long.

“And why not?” he chuckles. “I quite like you all wanton. Makes a bloke feel appreciated.”

“Please?”

“Wellllll….alright then,” he smirks. “Just because you were such a good girl earlier.”

When his tongue makes contact, you jerk, the sensation overwhelming and you hear that dark laugh before he  _really_ sets to work.

Fuck, he was skilled.

There was nothing more attractive to you than a man who took pleasure in  _giving_  pleasure and John Constantine was one of those men. Every time you moaned he moaned with you, picking up his pace or adjusting the pattern he was making. When his teeth lightly caught you, you started swearing because fuck that felt so good.

“Kinky bird, I get it,” he smirks before he eases a crooked fingers into you. “Christ, you’re soaked. Tell me how much you want to cum and I might let you.”

“Don’t you dare, John,” you whine, that band of pressure twisting tighter and tighter. You know you’re not far off.

“Ah ah ah,” he chides. “Tell me.”

He stops what he’s doing, choosing instead to nip lightly at the skin of your inner thighs.

“Fuck,” you hiss in frustration. “Please, I  _need_  to. Please!”

“You’re so pretty when you beg,” he grins before lapping at you harshly, working his fingers into you. “Make sure you say my name when you cum.”

His pace is relentless and you feel the familiar wave start cresting before ripples of pleasure run through you and you’re crying out, your fingers gripping his aggressively blond hair.

“Fuck, John! Fuck!”

“Good girl,” he purrs, very pleased with himself. “Told you I would get you off.”

“Arrogant little shit,” you pant, shaking with the aftershocks.

“Yeah but you like it,” John winks before prowling up your body, resting himself on his elbows. “Ready for me?”

You nod dumbly but he doesn’t move still.

“Are you mine?”

The question catches you off guard. You’d heard him be domineering, even slightly sadistic during sex but not this possessive.

“Yours?”

“Say you’re mine,” he kisses up the curve of your neck, making you arch up. “Say I get to have you every day.”

“John,” you start, looking into his eyes and you see a mix of passion and the creeping loneliness. “You would want…want this to be….”

“Let’s stop fucking around, luv. It’s meant to be. Why have we survived when everyone else has died? Why do we keep ending up together on missions, going after the same demons, supes? Why are you the only bird who can stand to be around me for more than a week? Say you’re mine.”

“This is not just because you’re lonely is it?” you blurt out.

“Nah, lass. I genuinely wanted to rip that little toad’s bollocks off when I heard you at the Marriott. All I could think was 'that should be me’ but I was a bloody coward.”

“Just don’t hurt me like the others, John,” you whisper.

“Likewise, luv,” he murmurs back, before regaining his suave demeanour, rolling his hips forward slightly so you can feel his cock slide against you. “Tell me. Say it. I need to hear it.”

“Fuck me, John. I’m yours,” you lean up to kiss him.

There’s a feral growl that rips through him as he cages your face with his hands, tongue gliding into your mouth as you meet his intensity with your own.

When he pushes forward, his length filling you completely, you feel like this is completely right. All the years, all the years has led to this. It was only natural.

“Fuuuuuck, you feel amazing,” he groans, hips stuttering as he bottoms out. “Tell me again, lass.”

“I’m yours,” your legs stroke up his sides before your ankles cross over his back.

One hard thrust and your hands are twisting in the bedsheets.

“Who do you belong to?” he rasps, keeping himself still with great effort.

“You, John.”

Another hard thrust.

“Again.”

“I belong to you, John!”

One hand grips your thigh, hiking it up further, the angle changed and the stretch you feel is incredible as he seems to fit even  _more_ of himself in.

“Shit, fuck!” you moan, grabbing onto his biceps to keep yourself steady.

“Oh such pretty music you sing,” he smirks.

Then there’s an explosion of energy as he fucks you so hard you’re sure you’re carving grooves into his skin. John’s poor neighbours, you think, because you’re keening so loud it’s echoing in the tiny flat.

“Again,” comes the harsh demand.

“John!” is all you manage to get out.

It’s hard to talk because every time you open your mouth, he hits a spot that steals your breath, that makes the words twist into cries of pleasure.

He suddenly pulls out, spilling over your stomach with a course grunt and you can just make out what he says.

“Mine.”

John extracts himself from your tangle of bodies before lying next to you, crooking one arm over your torso and nestling his face into your hair.

“That was everything I’d imagined it would be and so much bloody more,” he murmurs.

“So I guess we’ve officially ruined our friendship,” you joke.

“Aye, worth it though,” he smiles. “Any regrets?”

“None here,” you curl into him. “I think we both needed this.”

“I’m with you as far as this goes,” John says softly. “Don’t you dare die on me now, luv. I’ll be right angry. In fact, I’ll fetch you from hell meself.”

“Duly noted,” you laugh. “You’re not allowed to snuff it either. I want  _many_  repeat performances.”

“Oh so I’m just a convenient cock then?” he raises an eyebrow in mirth.

“You’re just a cock in general,” you quip.

“Oh I see,” he snorts. “Well, I’m  _your_  cock now. You’re stuck with me.”

“Oh great,” you mock roll your eyes. “Now that  _is_  a curse.”

“Shut up, you,” he kisses your forehead, pressing himself against you so much you think he’s afraid you might disappear. “Lemme just enjoy this. Lemme enjoy that for once, John Constantine, was brave.”

“He was brave,” you nod. “And now he won’t be lonely any more.”

The warm smile that lights up his face melts your heart.

_And now I won’t be lonely any more either._


End file.
